


Best Laid Plans

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Multi, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Porn Battle, prompt: best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

Cassie keeps glancing over at Tim, who's not looking her way at all. She's pretty sure he's doing it on purpose, but she can't really blame him for that. The last time they'd talked alone, face-to-face, they'd fought and Cassie ended up appealing to Dick on Tim's behalf. He might be mad at her for that still, but she doesn't think that's it. Tim's hands are twisted up in Kon's bedspread and he's completely still, like _crazy_ still, like if Cassie didn't know any better she'd swear he was a mannequin or someone hit by some supervillain's freeze ray still. Cassie's pretty nervous, too, so she can't blame him.

Kon bursts back into the loft then, handing soda cans all around. Cassie lights up at the sight of him grinning at them both. At least one of them isn't nervous. But why would Kon be? He's the one who asked them to do this in an eager email that said _I have a plan that will solve all our problems!!!_ and another two minutes later: _SEX_. Which is Kon's solution to a lot of things really, but Cassie hadn't thought that Tim would agree -- she's still pretty surprised that she'd agreed -- and when Cassie had asked Kon later if he was sure, he just grinned and said, _I like you and Tim likes you and you like Tim and me --_

 _I_ love _you_ , Cassie had interrupted.

Kon had grinned wider and said, _I love you, too. And I love Tim_ , like it was that easy, and with Tim up in the barn with the two of them, not in costume, not with a mask or his stupid cowl, maybe it is.

Cassie is the first one to break the silence, surprising even herself when she puts down her soda and clears her throat to ask, "How do we want to do this?"

Kon answers by sitting in between them and turning toward Cassie, tilting her chin up for a kiss. It's totally sweet, the way that Kon always is, his big hand warm against the side of her face and his mouth opening up easily so they can breathe each other in. They've done this a thousand times together, and God, it wasn't so long ago when Cassie thought she'd never have this again, an entire year without Kon's laugh or eyes or eager mouth, a hurt so open and raw that sometimes Cassie had thought she might die of it. Now though, all she can think about is Tim right there and watching them, and maybe wanting them. The thought makes Cassie's face heat up.

When Kon pulls away, Tim is looking in that careful way he has of taking everything in. Cassie thinks he looks a little lost, too, but he takes a deep breath and, suddenly looking determined, puts his hand on Kon's leg, and that's when it all snaps into place. Tim hasn't been a prude or a chicken all this time, not that Cassie really thought he'd ever been (she remembers how his mouth felt on hers, after all), but now it's obvious: Tim's been waiting. Waiting for Kon or for both of them, Cassie's not sure, but she suddenly can't think clearly because Tim's moving in to kiss Kon and he doesn't hold back at all. Cassie watches with wide eyes, fascinated by the fierce grip Tim keeps on Kon's leg and the wet noises of their mouths moving together. She sees a flash of tongue -- Kon's, of course -- and just that little bit's enough to make her shudder and squeeze her thighs together.

They don't talk for awhile, Cassie and Tim both knowing that the best way to keep Kon's mouth shut is to keep it occupied and they mostly trade him from Cassie's mouth to Tim's and then back again. When Cassie and Tim finally pull away to kiss each other, it's even better than Cassie remembers -- hearing Kon's harsh breath and the reverent little, "Holy shit," slip past his lips makes Tim open his mouth wide and pliant for Cassie to lick her way inside. They break apart and press their foreheads together, and then they both grin at each other and laugh. Cassie's so glad to hear Tim's laugh again for the first time in a long time; their smiles turn feral when Kon's eyebrows go up in confusion and he asks, "What's so funny?"

Cassie and Tim nod at each other once before they're attacking Kon together, Tim pulling his shirt over his head while Cassie works his jeans open and off. They're a good tag-team, too, working as seamlessly as if it's any Titans mission, only ten-thousand times more fun with the easy way Kon falls back when Tim pushes him down and how he wets his lips and can't stop staring when Cassie wraps her hand around Kon's dick and pulls.

But even with Kon arching off the bed and moaning loud enough to shake the barn walls, after a minute, Cassie still frowns.

"Something wrong?" Tim asks. They're the first words he's spoken to her, and he sounds great when he says them, his voice all rough and low.

"No, it's just --" Cassie pulls her hand off Kon, ignoring his pitiful noise of distress, and holds her palm up to Tim. She tilts her head to one side. "Lick," she orders in her best leader voice, and she's a little smug when Tim's throat works as he swallows. Then he's leaning forward and doing what she says, little movements of his tongue that get broader as he licks his way out and up to her fingers. It feels really good, better than Cassie would have guessed, and she can't help imagining Tim's head between her legs, using his tongue on her. Kon curses creatively when Tim bites the tip of Cassie's index finger and again when Cassie touches him some more.

She straddles Kon's legs and jerks his dick hard, losing her breath a little as Tim bends down to capture Kon's mouth again. Impulsively, she leans over Kon to kiss the back of Tim's neck, and she can feel the shiver that runs down his body. Cassie grabs Tim's wrist with her free hand and guides his hand over hers, so they're both gripping tight around Kon. Tim lifts his head and then they're all caught staring: Tim staring at Cassie, Cassie staring at Kon, Kon staring at his cock sliding through Cassie and Tim's hands. He's not bothering to hold back any noises now, and as much as Cassie wants to duck down and kiss him, she doesn't want to stop the way he keeps saying their names over and over again in between his repetitions of fuck, don't stop, and more.

Cassie glances up at Tim and they both look down at what they're doing to Kon together.

"Come on, Conner," Tim says roughly. "Show us."

"Yeah, show us. Please," Cassie says.

Kon groans and lifts his ass off the bed, coming wet and hot over their hands. Cassie's just glad he didn't, like, launch them all through the roof or something, since he probably could if he wanted.

"Oh my God," Kon says, flopping down bonelessly. "I have the best ideas ever."

Tim and Cassie look at each other.

"He says that like it's over," Tim tells her. Cassie nods. She's so happy -- _ecstatic_ \-- that he's on the same page as her, especially when she's still hot all over, wet and ready for him, for whatever, like Tim's an itch that she really wants to scratch.

Cassie gets her hands on Tim and pulls him in, laughing when Kon whimpers below them. "It's our turn now."


End file.
